The Sensation
by snowballkitten
Summary: Link Awakens from his seven year slumber, discovering something he didn't know he could do... Rated M for masturbation. Short One-shot of self-discovery. Link x ...Link? PLEASE review! I need feedback on my writing style!


The sun was hot in the afternoon. It felt like it could both melt and singe the grass at the same time. The only shelter in Hyrule Field for the Hero of Time was a sturdy and leafy oak tree. Coming from Hyrule Castle Town, he had just woken up from his seven years of slumber. He had laid down to rest using his shield as a pillow.

Link closed his eyes, feeling the heat surge throughout his body. It left him breathless and feeling like someone had dumped ice-cold water on his head. Almost as soon as the cold left him, the heat came back tenfold. It was sheer torture to make anyone or anything be outside. Lake Hylia _was_ only about an hour away, but Link could not find the strength to keep moving. He shifted his legs to roll over, and then noticed a peculiar sensation between them. He lifted his tunic to see what that feeling was. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but the tingling hadn't left. He rubbed a little bit on his legs, but that wasn't it. He began to look around self-consciously, knowing deep down that this was something he shouldn't be doing out in the open. He began to rub his genitalia, and he gasped when he felt it. A sensation that made his stomach tighten, and made his knees weak. He did it again. And again. Sheik hadn't told him about this… In fact, no one had _ever_ told Link about the kinds of urges mature men feel.

He began to make rougher strokes, and closed his entire hand around his package through his tights. He licked his teeth, feeling and satisfying an urge to bite down. The tights were now restricting the sensation, and Link wanted them off. Kicking off his boots, he balanced himself on one elbow and pulled the leggings down to his knees. Nothing had ever made him feel that good before. His mind was telling him to stop, that maybe this was something he should be ashamed of, but his hand was on another train of thought, pulling and tightening around his penis. His other hand gripped the cool shaded grass that had been under the shelter of the oak tree. He gasped out loud, feeling something in his lower abdomen tighten, making him want to go harder. He bucked his hips into his palm, wanting only to find the peak of his pleasure. His hand began to feel a little wet from leaking, and it made the actions even more smooth and pleasurable.

Link stopped after a while, half-lidded eyes glancing downward. He was panting and his chest was heaving. He took a big breath in and out, and held on tighter. Ignoring his conscience, he jerked faster and harder. He felt like his legs weren't there and his body was floating in the sky. Clenching his muscles, his hips began to thrust on their own as it happened, as he ejaculated into the grass. He gasped and moaned, still spurting into the grass as his mind was reeling with ecstasy. He could do nothing but lay there, holding on to his still erect member. He eventually let go and pulled his tights back up.

He lay poking the wet patch in the grass, cringing once he sniffed it. He wondered what it tasted like. After he did, he wished he hadn't. His tongue stung from the salty liquid. He rolled some dry dirt over top of it, hoping to bury any evidence of what he had just done. He spit several times. Link yawned loudly and rolled over. He began to feel more tired than before, and turned his hat into a real pillow on top of his shield. Closing his eyes one final time that afternoon, thoughts seeped in and out of Link's mind. _Had Sheik ever done this? Why was he so tired? _And the last thought the hero had before falling asleep was when he would get to _do it again…_

_So I know there isn't any oak tree in Hyrule Field. That's not really a big deal, is it? _

_Haha, anyway, so basically what happened here is that Link slept through the glorious days of puberty, completely missing all the fun parts, including erections, masturbation, and the "sensation". This could be canon, (minus the tree, of course.) _

_All those years have finally caught up to him._

_Admit it, peeps. Masturbation is a lot hotter if Link is doing it._


End file.
